clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chill57181
I moved my old comments here. How to view old comments Hey everyone! I just cleaned up my talk page. To view the old comments, just click on the "here" and it will take you to where my old comments are. Chill57181 16:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) New CP Ornament!! Hey everyone. I was looking at the 2009 Hallmark Ornament Dreambook and I saw a Club Penguin Ornament! It was a penguin with three puffles above him. Be on the lookout when the ornaments come out! Chill57181 19:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop Order Query |} Please help me! Please help me! I want to know how to add pictures onto pages. Thanks! Chill57181 21:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know... If you get really mean and you are employed by the Agent Vandalism Control Team, you will get this humiliating template on your page! MWAHAHAHA! More Help! I need help. Here is a list of awards that I want: *Good Actor Award *Good Agent Award *Elitist Award *Ninja Award *Fox Cub Fanlist Award *MS Paint Award That's it! And I will like the Rollbacker award soon. Thanks! (By the way, the reason why I'm asking is because MrPerson777 won't put my awards on my page) --Chill57181 23:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) IM ON IT!--Ced1214 23:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) By the way, MrPerson777 quit a long time ago, so that's why he didn't put the awards on your page. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 23:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Frenley! (Oh and thanks for the tips once again Alxeedo ;))Chill57181 23:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) No No... don't put the awards of anyone unless they gave it to you, or you got permission from them. That can get you in big trouble. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 00:25, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Ok whoops I'll change it before ANYONE notices. --Chill57181 00:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Oh... and this you have earned! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 00:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) yay! Thanks Alxeedo! You are a true friend of mine. I'd give you my award, but I can't upload my award or unaward on any pages! Just pretend it's there ;) --Chill57181 00:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yorkay Porkaaaaaaaaaaay! Yeah! Actually, that name is just a name for me to be funny. Really, my name is York. Call me Yorkay Porkay if you want, it is really fun to say. --Yorkielvr333 =D RAWR! Talk to tha Yorkay. OR JASPER'LL SUCK UR BLOOD 00:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah! It is funny! LOL! By the way, can we be friends? --Chill57181 00:37, 14 May 2009 (UTC) shout box go on the shout box! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 14:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Signature? Do you want a signature, for example, like this one? Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) If so, I can make you one! You can choose the... *Font *Font color *Backround color *What you want the link to say *Picture or Image You don't have to choose each one, but if you want to, just let me know! --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmm. I'll think about it but most likley! --Chill57181 19:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) BOX CREATOR IS A FAKE! Hey everyone! Just to let you know Box Creator is fake. Here is proof. Email From Club Penguin Hello Chill57181! It's great to hear from you! I have no heard of this 'Box Creator' character but that does not mean he isn't real! There has been many question's about who created the box room and it could have been a penguin who built the box world! When you find out anymore details reguarding this famous penguin called 'Box Creator', please contact us and keep us updated! Waddle On! Club Penguin Fan Mail Archived again! I think I will be archiving these too. --Chill57181 20:12, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Archiving Talk! Most people wait till 100 or above not 12 or 13!--Barn Owls Rule 20:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ewww :P icky I am doing it soon --Chill57181 20:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hello my small friend! Clever pun for your new award from ME!!!: (an Elf Owl)--Barn Owls Rule 21:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello! I'm SBR09, a legendary user. I have a lot of edits, and I would like to be be very good friends with you. If you wanna meet on CP sometime, ask me. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Spongebobrocks09! I have a question. Sure! I'll be friends with you! And, I will give you my award! --Chill57181 23:18, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Do i... Get the team award? I am Silent Sock Seeker a.k.a. ME Barn Owls Rule!--Barn Owls Rule 23:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I join the Agent Vandalism Control Team HQ?Sure25 TALK 00:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Yes you sure can! --Chill57181 00:40, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Please Adopt A Pet! Hello! Who wants a pet? You can get some at Chill57181's Pet Shop! We have a wide variety of animals, and we are getting more soon! We currently have Puppies, Tigers, Polar Bears, Grizzly Bears, Duckies and Kitties! Don't worry the wild animals are nice ;) --Chill57181 01:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!! PLEASE IF SOMEONE CAN RE-ADD ALL THE PICTURES ONTO THE MWA MWA PENGUIN ARTICLE, PLEASE DO IT! I MOVED THEM BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! PLEASE PLEASE RESTORE THEM! --Chill57181 03:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hmph No fair. I joined your vandal team yet I didn't get an award! I came up with almost every CODE name!! Why did I not get it eh? I thought I was your friend and I didn't get your normal award either...I guess I'm not your friend...why? I never did anything to you?! Yet, you either: Forgot about me or just didn't give me any respect for what I do...--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 03:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Well I was really busy, and while I was giving out the awards I think I got distracted I'll give it to you but I think I gave you the Agent Vandalism Control Team Award I'll check. --Chill57181 12:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC) =( Can you PLEASE get on the shoutbox im lonely--Ced1214 14:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Vandal! This guy name Cowbutler or somehthing created a spam page!!!!--Barn Owls Rule 18:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Quick! Silent Sock Seeker! GET THE AGENT VANDALISM CONTROL TEAM! --Chill57181 18:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC)